elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Miscellaneous Locations in Elfen Lied
Miscellaneous Locations are defined here as those locations directly or indirectly referenced but not depicted within the Elfen Lied series, both versions. Locations briefly but not fully depicted that do not merit their own article also qualify. 'Hokkaido' The northernmost and second largest of Japan's four major islands, Hokkaido Prefecture is the birthplace and original home of the series deuteragonist, Kouta, as well as his younger sister Kanae and their father. Since so little information is known about the characters' history, it is also unknown how they were connected to Yuka and her parents, or whether either of the families had their origins in Hokkaido or Kamakura. Absent solid information, the series still offers room to safely extrapolate about Hokkaido's other roles in the series. During Lucy's extended flashback concerning the early events that shaped her, young Kouta tells her that jade (which he assumes the green stone he gives her is) can be made into rings, according to his grandmother, who he seems to refer to in the present tense. This is the only reference to his grandmother in the series, but it offers two possible insights, based on real world information. If she was alive at that time, then Kouta's grandmother or grandparents become very likely candidates to take the young boy in, after Lucy's murder of Kanae and their father. Since Kouta's father was still a young man, his parents or in-laws being alive becomes that much more likely. Again, which family they are related to is never even hinted at. Also, since most mental therapists would likely want Kouta removed from the place of his trauma, the question some have had concerning why Yuka's mother didn't take him in seems to have its answer here : Her rights, if she wished to take him in, would have been superseded by a grandparent, and likely she would never have contested this. Also, for Kouta's sake, post-trauma, Kamakura would have been the worst place for him to be, awakening memories he was not remotely prepared to deal with. Only the anime speaks of Kouta staying in an undefined hospital for a year following the murders, while only the manga mentions his grandmother. Additionally, Hokkaido itself is only mentioned very peripherally. But since none of these elements preclude assuming them all to be true for both versions, it may also answer one of the prime unanswered questions in Kouta's backstory. Gokurakuji Temple Yuka's Mother's House This house is never seen in Elfen Lied proper save for a single shot of a portion of its exterior and the interior of Yuka's bedroom in Chapter 8. In the anime, only Yuka's bedroom is shown in Episode 3. Based on what parts of it can be seen, the house is of traditional Japanese design, has at least two stories, and is surrounded by trees. The latter makes it possible it's located in one of the many wooded areas in Kamakura. The house was most likely Yuka's childhood home. The house's apparent size, Yuka's bedroom size (or what's visible of it), and the fact that Yuka's mother owns the Maple House suggest Yuka's side of the family is well-to-do in terms of money or at least are very comfortable financially. This supposed wealth could explain why Yuka and Kouta had no apparent need for jobs, since Yuka's mother let Kouta live in the Maple House rent-free so long as he maintained the place, how the bills (water, electric, etc.) were paid, and if Yuka was on any sort of allowance, that would cover the cost of groceries. Mayu's Mother's House The Kuramas' Apartment Nozomi's Father's House The Kakuzawa Home Nogeyuki Zoo The real name of this zoo is Kanazawa Zoo in the southern part of Yokohama city. This zoo was a part of Nogeyama zoo that locates in the central part of Yokohama city until 1988, although the two zoos locate at separate places. Kanazawa Zoo became independent and is an separate zoo since then and here they have elephants and giraffs. Nogeyama zoo locates in the central part of the city so they could not expand the zoo area and got an extension at the diiferent place. Larger herbivorous animals such as elephants and giraffs are kept here, while no elephants and giraffs at Nogeyama Zoo. The reason why Lynn Okamoto changed the name from Nogeyama to Nogeyuki and also why by Nogeyuki Zoo he meant Kanazawa zoo is unknown. In the anime only a bus ride of Lucy and Kouta is shown, while in the manga the scene depicted is apparently a train. From Gokurakji Station (nearby Jouju-In Temple) to Kanazawa Zoo, there's no railway connection and bus seems to be the more reasonable transportation means for them. From that station to Nogeyama Zoo in the central part of Yokohama city, however, a reasonable method is taking railways but need to use three different lines. Locations in the manga conclusion (TBC...) Category:Locations Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Series Information